Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski pole grip, and more particularly to a ski pole grip that includes an elastic strap that can slide through a slot and yet not be released prematurely. The ski pole grip is extremely easy to get in and out of and has sufficient rigidity or stiffness as compared to fabric straps, so that it provides improved or increased safety and advantages as contrasted or compared to the usual elastic or fabric straps that heretofore have been used in ski pole grips.